


Dinner and Despair

by zetsubou53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Verbal Abuse, Yuri, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/pseuds/zetsubou53
Summary: In Towa City, Mikan Tsumiki wants to celebrate Junko's victory in the "Killing School Life" with a dinner date!  Such a sweet gesture can only turn one way when Junko is involved~  In this case, it's a turn of "Punishment" that involves the joy of worshipping Her Majesty's feet... and then some~





	Dinner and Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timegal25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/gifts).



> Prompt given by Timegal25  
> \--

_The sky smoldered crimson as the Towa City newscast reported on the horrendous fate of the surviving members of Class 78. The last hopes of the world had been forever ensnared within the death trap that was once Hope's Peak Academy. The students were condemned to live out the rest of their lives within the barren halls that served as the arena of their Killing School Life. Hundreds of Future Foundation agents had perished in their futile attempts to liberate the students, which only compounded the despair which washed over the entire world.  A wicked smirk curled on the lips of The Mastermind of the Biggest, Most Atrocious, most Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History, Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Despair as she wrote in her diary, taking in the horror and-_  
  
"...W-Who... are you talking to...?" Mikan Tsumiki asked, standing in the doorway of the hotel bedroom. The young dark-haired woman had donned her complete nurse's outfit, which she felt spoke to the one talent she felt confident in. Her head was tilted as she wore an expression of perplexity. From her perspective, the Ultimate Despair was rambling to no one.  
  
" _Eh?! Don't you ever knock?!_ " Junko yelled, startled as she sat back up from her reclining position and placing her diary to the side. “Can't a girl narrate in peace?”  
  
“...I'm s-s-sorry!!” The nurse exclaimed as she bowed apologetically. “I-I heard you speaking so I t-thought there was s-something wrong...”  
  
“Tch. _If you must know_ , I'm bringin' back a classic personality I scrapped ages ago. How can I _not_ narrate my fantastic, supreme, and ultimate victory? I'm just drinkin' it all in,” The Ultimate Despair said, laying back on the bed happily. “Anyways, where've _you_ been, Piggly-Wiggly? The air was unusually _clean_ in here so you must've been out _somewhere_ , right?”  
  
“Y-You noticed when I left!” Mikan beamed as she blushed and held her face. “To t-think you'd notice filth like me... C-Coming and going...” The Ultimate Nurse poked her fingers together nervously as she stared at her feet. “I-I just... Thought that I would get us maybe... Something to eat...?”  
  
“You got something to eat for _lil' ole' me? Really?!”_ ” Junko exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed excitedly. Her previous prickly personality had been immediately succeeded by her bubbly, “Moeblob” one. “And here I thought that you'd get pathetically slaughtered by the mean ole' outside world the minute you left my side, but...” The Fashionista cast a mischievous look at the nurse. “You **did** get a double dose of my despairification... So you can't be _that_ useless. Upupupupu...”  
  
The meek, young woman blushed as the back-handed compliment struck her heart like a bullet. “Hehehe! Well, I... I thought about celebrating your victory today with-”  
  
“...With a hopelessly romantic dinner atop the roof of this hotel which you prepared in advance, in hopes to impress and further ingratiate yourself with me now that we're alone. That, in turn, will feed into your brainwashed co-dependent obsession and reinforce your devotion to despair and love for me, your Mistress,” Junko stated analytically, adjusting her glasses that had appeared from nowhere. “Did I hit the mark? Ugh, you're despairingly predictable...”  
  
Mikan was speechless at first as she blinked her eyes, unsure of what to make from having her surprise plans totally predicted and crushed before her. However, her eyes widened as something caught her notice.  
  
“Y-You're... _My Mistress?”_ Mikan asked, zeroing in on the peculiar title she had never heard The Ultimate Despair call herself in reference to her.  
  
“Huh?” Junko blinked her eyes, confused by the question.  
  
“...Y-You... You said... Hehehehe... Y-You said... You were my Mistress...” Mikan giggled, drooling happily as the words felt so comforting as they fell from her lips.  
  
“Dear me. It seems we have done what's called a Freudian Slip,” Junko Enoshima replied with a sigh, returning to her Teacher persona. “Yes, you have inadvertently become a Morality Pet of sorts. Your despairingly pathetic, despairingly clingy, and despairingly klutzy personality has sparked a cliché response of pity and affection within my heart that I did not account for. Seeing as how you were such an unimportant bit character in my designs thus far, I suppose you are too minuscule for me to grow weary of which inadvertently fostered a modicum of affection towards you.”  
  
“Y-You actually... Y-You actually...” Mikan trembled as she held her hands tightly in front of her chest. “You actually like a disgusting, pathetic sow like me?! I... I'm so happy... I'm so happy!”  
  
Junko smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “As much as one _can_ like a despairingly deranged and distressing loser such as yourself.”  
  
Mikan grinned broadly as she grabbed the Ultimate Despair's hands and pulled her up from the bed. “Ah! I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to be so forward...”  
  
The Gyaru immediately folded her arms as she looked off to the side, hiding a faint blush that rose to her cheeks. “Hmph. As if! I don't make it a habit to dine with swine. But!” Junko turned her head back towards Mikan and flashed a cheshire grin. “Since you've caused me to feel a hint of excitement and surprise with myself, I’ll give it a shot!”  
  
Mikan Tsumiki's eyes watered with tears of joy as she held her Mistress' hand and then led her through the empty halls of the hotel, skipping over the mutilated corpses of the previous guests that had been slaughtered by the numerous Monokuma robots that had been unleashed on the city days before.  
  
“Hey, watch where you're goose-steppin', cow-tits!” Junko yelled as she inadvertently stepped on the viscera of a decapitated corpse.  
  
“S-Sorry!” Mikan whined apologetically. “I-I didn't have a chance to move all the bodies but I will clean them all up l-later, that is if you can w-wait…”  
  
“Tch... whatever.  Besides, they kind of add a _despairing ambiance_ to the place, heehee!” Junko replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
The two women arrived at the roof of the luxury hotel from the stairwell, where Junko was met with a meticulously made dinner table, complete with two plate-lidded dishes, a bottle of champagne chilled in a bucket of ice, and an ornate candelabra at the center of the blood-red table cloth. It was a typical romantic dinner scene straight from a movie.  
  
“Hey hey hey... You went totally out of your way!” Junko said, as she marveled at the romantic scenery before her. The crimson skyline and smoldering fires of the city completed the despairingly picturesque scene of the Tragedy stricken world they were now inhabitants of. “My heart's actually throbbing in excitement!”  
  
“D-Do you l-like it...?” Mikan asked hesitantly. “I-I-I made it for you...”  
  
“Well, I dunno if I'd go _that_ far,” Junko replied as she sauntered to the chair and plopped down into her seat. “But... It's passable! So what's for dinner, hmmm?” The Ultimate Despair asked as she lifted the plate lid. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the fresh shrimp and vegetable tempura plate that was made for her. “Woooooow! You made this?!”  
  
“W-Well... I tried!” Mikan said, her face beaming from her Mistress's positive reaction. The Ultimate Nurse quickly took her seat across from her and nervously stared ahead. She observed Junko carefully as she continued to evaluate the rest of her dinner presentation. “I-I-I thought you'd a-a-appreciate something truly yummy and fattening since you p-p-probably weren't able to indulge in anything while you were holed up at the school and all...”  
  
“ _Hell yeah,_ I appreciate it!!!” Junko yelled as she picked up her fork and greedily tore into the food before her. Mikan breathed a sigh of relief, as she felt happy that the food hadn't been spat back into her face or thrown off to the side. The nurse carefully removed the plate-lid from her dish as she prepared to eat her own meager portion.  
  
“Oh... This is... Utterly awful,” Junko said quietly, her face dyed in a dower countenance as mushrooms grew from her strawberry blond hair.  
  
“EHHH!?” Mikan yelled, as she dropped her fork onto her plate.  
  
“This food... This food is delicious... Too delicious...” Junko said as tears welled up in her eyes. “I'll eat and eat and eat far more than I'm supposed to... I'll grow fat and ugly... My despairingly perfect figure will die... and now **I** want to die... And it's all Tsumiki's fault...”  
  
“I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!” Mikan said, as tears rolled down her face. “Please hit me!! Kick me!! Punish me as you see fit!! I'd rather be torn apart than make you-”  
  
“ _Just kidding!_ ” Junko replied, as she continued to eat the food happily.  
  
Mikan blinked in confusion and then laughed hysterically as she continued to eat as well. Her hands trembled anxiously as she tried to hold onto her fork.  
  
“C-Coldly playing with my emotions and tricking me like that! Hehehe! I'm so stupid! Heeheehee! I love it so much! You treat me... so... so lovingly!” Mikan marveled as the Ultimate Despair helped herself to a glass of champagne. The twin-tailed fashionista smiled as the glass touched her lips while she looked down at the chaos that unfolded below her, as numerous adults ran for their lives as rampaging Monokuma robots pursued them relentlessly. After a few moments she looked over at Mikan, an uncharacteristically warm smile adorning her lips.  
  
“You know, maybe it's the alcohol, but I want to confess, spending time with you is actually kinda fun,” Junko said, resting her hand on her wrist. She eyed Mikan longingly as the nurse looked down at her lap. “You're just so hopelessly pathetic! I actually feel a _smidgen_ of guilt for how I treat you - especially since, well, you know, I'm like, _totally_ the cause of you losing your mind in the first place. Thinking back to how I first brainwashed you _actually_ fills me with nostalgia. It's so _despairing_...”  
  
Mikan Tsumiki squirmed in her seat as she heard “despairing” fall from Junko's lips. The word itself carried an erotic ring when uttered by the Ultimate Despair. The image of her being forced to watch the twisted horror of the Despair Video floated in her mind as she listened to her Mistress recall the moment her fate was irrevocably changed forever. A clumsy smile formed on her lips as she listened to Junko with rapt attention, too nervous to look at her directly.  
  
“This strange bond we share. The feeling I get from tormenting you. I _love_ it! I can't _believe_ you make me actually _feel_ these pangs of despair in my heart.  It's... It's all so arousing!” The Ultimate Despair smiled as she ran her booted foot along Mikan Tsumiki's leg. The nurse jumped in her seat, shocked at the forward display of affection from one whose displays of attention usually bent towards the sadistic side.  
  
“Hey, Tsumiki...” Junko rose from her chair slowly and stood next to Mikan. She leaned close to the Ultimate Nurse, her chest bouncing suggestively near her face. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“E-Ehhhh!?” Mikan said looking up, her face bright red as she looked up at the bright blue orbs of the Ultimate Fashionsita.  
  
“I asked what would you like?” Junko said, smiling an uncharacteristically affectionate smile. “What can I do for you? Is there something I can cook for you? Would you like me to give you a bath? Or perhaps, would you like _me?_ ”  
  
“...A-A lowly, f-f-filthy sow like me? Y-You do something for m-m-me?” Mikan asked nervously.  
  
“Awww! My dear Mikan is so shy ♥ !” Junko marveled as she ran her fingers through the nurse’s jet-black hair.  
  
“...Y-You're teasing me, aren't you? Hehehe, I get it! I'm so stupid, and ugly! There's no way you actually mean it!” Mikan said, laughing as she looked away.  
  
“It’s a Limited Time Offer, so you gotta tell me what you want within the next 10 seconds, okay ♥ ?” The Ultimate Despair answered, tilting her head cutely.  
  
“H-H-Huh???” Mikan's jaw dropped in shock and surprise.  
  
“10, 9, 8...” Junko said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“W-Wait! A-Are you serious? W-Would you really do all that f-for me?” Mikan asked as she leaned forward in her chair eagerly.  
  
“7, 6.... Uh oh! _I'm getting bored!_ 2, 1...!” Junko teased.  
  
“O-Okay! I want-” Mikan gasped.  
  
“ **Zero!** _Too late!_ ” Junko interrupted.  
  
“Huuuuuh?! N-NOOOOOO!” Mikan cried out as she pulled her hair in frustration.  
  
“My dear, lil' Tsumiki...y _ou missed your chance._ This will be something you'll regret for the rest of your life,” Junko replied, as she took a step back and sighed. “To think I was _actually_ bored enough to show you Heaven. Oh well! I guess I have no choice but to show you Hell!”  
  
“W-What do you mean show me Hell-” Mikan's inquiry was cut short as the Ultimate Despair kicked the chair from beneath Mikan with near superhuman strength. The young woman tumbled onto her backside, startled by the sudden aggressive show of force.  
  
**"OPEN YOUR EYES, BITCH!** **_Iiiiiiiit's punishment time!_** ” Junko's punk persona roared. “I hope your bitch-ass is prepared!” The Ultimate Despair crouched on the ground as she undid the laces of her boots and tossed her footwear carelessly to the side. Mikan cringed; she had no idea what was coming, but “punishment game” could only mean despair.  
  
“I've worn the same smelly-ass socks since I've left that shitty school _eeeevery fuckin' day!_ " She stood back up, lifted her left foot to her hand and slips off her socks, and proceeded to do the same with the right.  
  
Mikan's eyes widened as Junko revealed her bare legs and feet to her. Her Mistress walked closer her, her bare feet slightly sticking to the floor. The Ultimate Nurse’s cheeks flushed as she bit her lower lip in anticipation. Junko grinned wickedly as she stuck out her tongue and raised her left foot above Mikan's awaiting face.  
  
The Ultimate Despair flexed and pointed her toes which led to Mikan staring at them in awe and arousal. Her toenails were bare and unvarnished, yet shined with the pedicured smoothness one would expect from the Ultimate Fashionista. As Mikan stared at the feet of her mistress, she blushed even harder, and unconsciously gulped in excitement. She didn’t care that she swallowed some of her own drool.  
  
"Oooooh! A _fitting_ response for a knave such as yourself!” Junko bellowed haughtily. Her Queen persona had now taken hold as she adjusted the crown atop her strawberry blonde hair. “Yes, _worship_ the feet of your beloved Queen!!! We shall _grant_ you this honor! Do not disappoint Us!!!" Junko declared, tilting her head as her foot hung over Mikan's face. The Ultimate Nurse nodded slowly as Junko pressed her toes into her mouth, forcing the young woman to take them all in at once.  
  
"We are _quite_ aware of your perverse fixations, so _taste_ them! _Lap_ at them! _Worship_ the Goddess of Despair's toes, and drink passionately the divine draught of sweat from Our feet!" Junko commanded. Even in her royal persona, Junko giggled as her cheeks blushed from the sensation of Mikan's tongue working clumsily in-between her toes; the sensation sent jolts of arousal up her leg and to her crotch.  
  
Junko teasingly lifted her foot higher, forcing Mikan to lift her head further to reach her toes, the taste already causing a wet spot to form on the white cotton panties beneath her skirt.  
  
The Ultimate Despair smirked in amusement as she looked down and marveled at her slave sucking her big toe. Mikan's own eyes met her gaze in needy anticipation and desire to please. However, in response, Junko's blue eyes narrowed as a new naughtier chord struck her arousal.  
  
"You _really_ seem to be enjoying yourself, buuuuut you want more don't you, you greedy li’l pig?" Junko looked down on her with a mix of perverted pleasure and affection as Mikan nibbled her baby toe. She arched her foot and wiggled her toes against her face. Mikan's tongue lightly licked the sole and savored the taste that embedded itself onto her tongue.  
  
As Mikan continued to worship the foot before her, she slowly began to spread her legs, exposing the now dripping wetness beneath her skirt. It was a silent invitation for her Mistress, hoping she would catch her body’s horny plea.  
  
Junko noticed the act and gasped before smiling wickedly in excitement. She lifted the chair from the ground next to her and sat back down for better balance. The Ultimate Despair then pressed her other foot onto Mikan's waiting wetness, her big toe running up and down the outlined stain on her crotch.  
  
"You _like_ that, don't you?" Junko teased, her pleasure unmissable. "Double the pleasure, double the fun, right Cinnamon Bun?" she sighed with a smirk, her toes spreading and curling within Mikan's mouth, as if she were attempting to grab the swirling, teasing tongue around her toes.  
  
The nurse nodded as a sigh of arousal escaped her foot-filled mouth. Junko's big toe grazed lightly against her panty-covered clit. The wave of pleasure sent goosebumps up her legs and arms, and Mikan shuddered in pleasure on the floor. The taste of Junko's feet and the sensation of her toes between her legs resonated in despairing harmony with her lust. With each rhythmic stroke Junko gave her wetness, she found herself lapping at her toes harder. The taste and texture of her feet filled her chest with heat and her mind with static from the overwhelming stimulation.  
  
It didn't take long for her mouth to completely coat Junko's foot in saliva, It was so sexy, so needy, that Mikan’s tongue couldn’t help but explore every inch of skin. Junko Enoshima's moans had been quiet and breathless, but were music to Mikan's ears.  The Ultimate Despair’s once pale cheeks were now almost as red as Mikan's own despair-filled eyes.  
  
"We...We need _more_... " Junko gasped breathlessly. The Ultimate Fashionista pressed her toes further into Mikan’s wetness. Her toes ground against the nurse’s swollen, sensitive clit. This might not have been despair, but it was quite the salve for Junko’s boredom.  
  
Mikan gasped against Junko's foot and licked in-between her toes. A smile curled on the nurse's lips as she felt them twitch and squirm within her mouth. Mikan resisted the urge to use her hands on herself, and instead remained in her place and served Mistress dutifully. However, Junko's own fingers found their way between her legs and furiously began to work themselves on her wetness as she moaned out-loud from arousal. In response, Mikan began to rock her hips at the sensation of Junko's foot between her legs, lost in wanton pleasure and desire.  
  
The Ultimate Despair played Mikan's body faithfully, her foot never ceasing its lewd caress of her wetness. A needy moan filled the sky, as the Ultimate Nurse relished the despair of being made into nothing but an arousing toy of her Beloved; hopelessly addicted to her mind numbing abuse, arousal, pain, and pleasure. Her mouth worked hungrily on her foot as Junko's toes teased her clit harder, faster, desperately craving the despair of her fluids.  
  
Junko sighed lustfully as her foot pressed further into Mikan’s face, her toes feeling just how hard and erect the nurse's clit had become through her now sex-soaked panties.  
  
Suddenly, Mikan let out a loud, passionate yell that soared through the sky, and her body shuddered uncontrollably on the ground. The pleasure that had jolted through her crotch shattered the dam she constructed in her mind to hold back her own impending orgasm. The Ultimate Nurse's climax however, caused Junko's own lips to let out a soft and breathless sigh of orgasmic bliss. Her tongue lazily rested on her lips as her fingers finished their furious work on her clit.  
  
With perfect coordination and synchronicity, the two Ultimate Despairs had climaxed with each other. Mikan rolled over onto her side and panted breathlessly, while Junko spread her legs and slumped in her chair while she pulled her hand from beneath her skirt. The Ultimate Fashionista's eyes stared blankly up at the sky, unsure of what it was she was feeling in her chest. Her heart raced as Mikan slowly rose up onto her knees and crawled towards her Mistress, laying her head on her lap. The nurse nuzzled Junko's hand affectionately and closed her eyes.  
  
Junko's free hand prepared to ball itself into a fist but instead it relaxed as her fingers began to pet her hair affectionately. The Ultimate Despair pouted her lips as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
“Ugh. So _despairingly_ predictable. It's almost like some cliché girls-love story. Feh, oh well.”  
  
Junko Enoshima closed her eyes and sighed. She would content herself to sit like this for a while, at least until she got bored and the butterflies in her stomach finally died from the despair she felt.  
  
The overwhelming despair of love.  
  
“ _Ugh. Gross,”_ she whispered and smiled.


End file.
